<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Fools by JoaoCon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692051">Only Fools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoCon/pseuds/JoaoCon'>JoaoCon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series of Entirely Forbidden Liaisons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoCon/pseuds/JoaoCon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda Black is perfectly happy to fall in line. She is well-behaved and proper, everything she is expected to be. Content to simply stay out of trouble and stay out of the way. She doesn't let herself think about the career she'd rather have, her simmering distaste for her arranged betrothal, and the fact that she's increasingly horrified by her family's views. If it weren't for Bellatrix, Andromeda probably would have toed the line until the day she died - but Bellatrix pushed her too far. And so she pushed back. Hard. Until there was no possible way she could go back to how things had been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series of Entirely Forbidden Liaisons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. though i try to resist, i still want it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally this was intended to be a small snippet in my other story, but it got away from me in a real way. I dunno, I'm just a sucker for a Tedromeda story. </p><p>Also, yes, the title and chapter titles are a Troye Sivan song. I'm basic and I don't care.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all starts when Andromeda is in her fifth year. </p><p>“Taking a break from being defiled by Mudbloods, are you Andromeda?” </p><p>Bellatrix is looming over her when she looks up from her Transfiguration essay, scowling and dangerous. </p><p>“What on earth are you on about Bella?” </p><p>Andromeda is more than used to her eldest sister’s changeable moods, but for once she genuinely has no idea what has set Bellatrix off. She’s never been defiled by anyone. </p><p>“Your filthy little fuck-buddy, Andromeda. How dare you besmirch the House of Black with your Mudblood perversion?!” </p><p>Andromeda feels as though she’s missed some significant development in her own life. </p><p>“Mudblood perversion? Bellatrix, what <i>are</i> you talking about?” </p><p>“Don’t try to deny it Andromeda,” Bellatrix seethes, “Cordelia Crabbe saw you with that filthy Hufflepuff!” </p><p>Bellatrix’s diatribe has risen in volume, drawing curious glances from others in the common room. Her temper is legendary, even among the Slytherins. </p><p>“Who, Tonks? He’s my partner for a Charms project. <i>Assigned</i>. If Cordelia saw us together it's because we were studying, not that she’d know what that looks like – the girl’s got hair potion where there ought to be brains.” </p><p>Andromeda is offended by the insinuation – naturally – but the dark look in Bellatrix’s eyes frightens her and she summons her not inconsequential talent for Occlumency as a precaution. It wouldn’t do to have her sister see into her thoughts concerning Edward Tonks. </p><p>She’d always ignored him as a matter of routine, as she did with all the Hufflepuffs and the muggleborns. Never cruel – that was more Bella’s style – but simply uninterested. When Flitwick had paired them together for an assignment worth nearly half their grade she’d been annoyed, but had resigned herself to being civil enough while presumably pulling most of his share of the work along with her own. But he had surprised her. Despite her best efforts, she found that she quite liked Edward Tonks – <i>'for the love of God, Andromeda, call me Ted'</i>. He was clever, funny, and very kind to her, despite her own act of cold indifference. Lately she had even been finding herself flustered around him, noticing more than ever that he was really quite handsome, with his broad shoulders and shaggy blonde hair that fell into his face more often than not. And the way that he looked at her sometimes, all soft and fond, frightened her in an entirely different way. Frightened her because she liked it – liked him. Because she often found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. </p><p>But she hadn’t. And she wouldn’t. Because she was a Black and he was a muggleborn, and, as much as she found that she didn’t personally care about all that, there were much larger forces at work there. After school she was to marry Pericles Parkinson and presumably have a whole house full of pureblood children. That was just the way things were – tradition – and Andromeda had always been one to toe the line. Proper and well behaved. </p><p>Now, with Bellatrix staring down at her menacingly in the rapidly emptying Slytherin common room, Andromeda realized that no amount of propriety was going to save her. Bellatrix would not be reasoned with, and likely didn’t care if the rumours held any shred of truth – it was a matter of reputation. Before Bellatrix cast the first curse, Andromeda vowed to herself that – if she made it out of the common room – she was going to kiss Ted Tonks. If she was going to suffer anyways, she might as well earn it. </p><p>“<i>Crucio!</i>” </p><p>-- </p><p>What Andromeda had intended originally to be nothing more than a rebellion had gotten very much out of control.  </p><p>After fleeing Bellatrix in the common room and dodging Madame Pomfrey’s questions about her injuries, Andromeda had been more determined than ever. When she next saw Ted Tonks, in a quiet corner of the library the very next day, he had barely gotten out a greeting before she’d pulled him by his tie into a hard kiss. He’d been so surprised that he’d dropped all his books, but it had been a better kiss than Andromeda could have ever imagined. </p><p>Since then they’d been together more than they’d been apart, either working on their Charms project or sneaking off to disused parts of the castle to snog.  </p><p>That’s all it had been at first, furtive snogging. But as time went on, Andromeda had discovered that she really, genuinely, liked Ted. More than she could have imagined she would. They had interests in common, and he was able to make her laugh – and make her feel comfortable – in a way that no one ever had before. Emmeline had come close, but Ted was different. He’d even admitted that he’d had something of a hopeless crush on her since their second year, but had long ago given up any ideas of acting on it. She’d laughed out loud when he told her, thinking the idea absurd, but when he’d turned a deep pink and chuckled nervously, she realized he’d been serious.  </p><p>They’d been together about four months when Andromeda realized she was in way over her head. She and Ted had snuck down to the kitchens after curfew one night, and while they ate, he had made some joke about courgettes that made Andromeda laugh until she snorted. She had frozen, momentarily horrified by her most unladylike slip, but Ted had only continued laughing – the startled look on her face sending him further into hysterics. By the time one of the house-elves had come by to shush them, they were both completely lost to uncontrollable laughter, having long since forgotten the original joke. </p><p>When Andromeda had finally snuck back into her dorm for the night, Emmeline looked up from her book, startled. </p><p>“Merlin Andromeda, I’ve never seen you looking so happy. Where have you been?” </p><p>Andromeda waves away her friend’s question for the moment, but when she gets into to bed, it hits her that this is the happiest she’s ever been in her life. When she thinks about it, she feels like this whenever she’s with Ted.  </p><p>She can’t fall asleep that night, having come to the dangerous realization that she’s quite sure she’s managed to fall in love with Ted Tonks, the muggleborn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. and my hopes, they are high, i must keep them small</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know if what you’re doing is terribly romantic or completely mad.” </p><p>Andromeda huffed as Emmeline Vance fiddled with a charm meant to fix the mess that Andromeda had made of her eyeliner. </p><p>“Yes, I think you’ve told me that before Em.” </p><p>She had told Andromeda precisely this, at great length, nearly every day since Andromeda had admitted to being involved with Ted Tonks.  </p><p>Emmeline had been Andromeda’s closest friend since their first year at Hogwarts, the only Slytherin girl in her year that hadn’t been either frightened or ingratiating when she’d learned Andromeda was not only a Black, but Bellatrix Black’s sister. She was also from an old pureblood family, but her mother was Dutch, and had no use for the blood-purism that was rampant among British Wizarding high society. When she had found out Andromeda was carrying on an affair with a muggleborn, she had been shocked, but only because she hadn’t thought her best friend capable of anything nearly so interesting. Now, Emmeline was the only person in Andromeda’s life – barring Ted of course – who knew about the relationship. She was simultaneously thrilled and horrified – the latter only because she feared for Andromeda’s safety should anyone in her family find out. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” she acknowledged “you know I worry about you is all. Bellatrix would literally murder you if she found out.” </p><p>Emmeline had been the only reason Andromeda had escaped Bellatrix’s wrath two years ago when the, initially false, rumours of the affair had surfaced.  </p><p>Andromeda only hums in response. She doesn’t like to think about Bellatrix at all if it can be avoided. </p><p>“Do you think I look like a trollop?” </p><p>She rarely wears this much makeup, but she was to meet Ted’s family that evening for the first time and felt the need to make a good impression. </p><p>“Yes darling, but in the best way.” </p><p>“Not helpful, Em. His parents probably don’t think highly of me already, I can’t very well introduce myself looking like some common streetwalker.” </p><p>Emmeline makes an indignant noise from somewhere within her closet. </p><p>“Common?! How dare you! I spent a great deal of muggle money on that lipstick.” </p><p>Andromeda laughs. </p><p>“You have no idea at all how much money you paid! The teller had to count out your change!” she shouts back, still laughing. </p><p>Andromeda was spending the Christmas break of their seventh year with the Vance family. Her parents didn’t especially care what she did, as long as she was in the company of respectable purebloods, and she had no desire to see Bellatrix over the break. She felt a little bad about leaving Narcissa to fend for herself, but the girl had gotten unbearably prissy over her first term at school, and so Andromeda was hardly wracked with guilt. </p><p>The biggest benefit though, aside from time spent with her friend, was that Andromeda was temporarily free of her family’s fanatical blood-purism. She and Emmeline had gone into Muggle London and browsed in shops, eaten in a restaurant, and even ventured – briefly – into a pub. Neither of them had the faintest idea about muggle culture, and only the most tenuous grasp on the exchange rate, so she was quite sure they’d made fools of themselves, but it had been one of the most enjoyable days Andromeda had ever spent nonetheless. When they’d returned to the Vance Manor, instead of furtively hiding away their purchases – as would have been required <i>chez Black</i> – Emmeline's mother had greeted them with coffee and excitedly browsed through their purchases with them, admiring a particularly expensive hat that Emmeline had bought – despite Andromeda’s conviction that it had been made for a man. </p><p>Their trip into Muggle London had served a purpose beyond amusement as well, as Ted had invited Andromeda to spend Christmas Eve with his family and she owned absolutely nothing in the way of muggle clothing. While Emmeline and Mrs. Vance had both assured her that she looked perfectly lovely in the dress that she had bought, Andromeda was still unsure, and had begun to remove some of her recently applied makeup with a spell. </p><p>“Andromeda! Stop that right now!” </p><p>Emmeline had emerged from her closet covered in scarves, and looked affronted to find her hard work being undone. </p><p>Andromeda had the decency to look sheepish, but continued anyways. </p><p>“It’s just too much Em. I’m sure it probably looks fine, but I don’t know anything about muggle fashion and I don’t want to look garish.” </p><p>Emmeline only rolls her eyes good-naturedly. </p><p>“Fine, fine. Go looking plain, but don’t blame me if Ted immediately falls out of love with you.” </p><p>Andromeda rolls her eyes in return, but can’t stop the blush that takes over her face. She hopes she’s turned away in time, but when Emmeline’s face appears in the mirror behind her – looking entirely too Slytherin – she knows that she hasn’t. </p><p>“Have you not told Edward that you’re hopelessly in love with him then?” </p><p>Apparently her silence is answer enough, because Emmeline looks positively gleeful. </p><p>“Come now Andromeda, give the boy a break. He’s only been completely besotted with you for years now. You’ll make his Christmas.” </p><p>“Em-” she starts, but is interrupted. </p><p>“Andromeda, I swear, if you start in on that <i>‘but he’s muggleborn, and my family, it’s forbidden, there’s no future’</i> drivel I may just wring your neck.”  </p><p>Andromeda is silent. Those were exactly the speaking points she’d had ready to go. </p><p>“I just don’t want to get anybody’s hopes up.” </p><p>She must sound positively despondent, because Emmeline drops the dozens of scarves she’d been holding and sits cross legged on the stool across from her. </p><p>“Andromeda, I have news for you: everybody’s hopes are already way up. Can you honestly picture yourself going through with your engagement contract to that horrid Pericles Parkinson now that you’ve been with Ted?” </p><p>At the mention of Pericles, Andromeda looks as though she’s smelled something foul. </p><p>“Could you live in his parents’ manor, and have his pug-faced children, and do nothing for the rest of your life but be a bitter society wife? Because – even before Ted – I had my doubts, but now the thought is entirely outrageous. Now that you know that there is something else, something better, you owe it to yourself to go after it. Now is the time to step your toe way out of line and give yourself the chance at a life you won’t loathe. Otherwise you’ll just end up like your mother, and that, my dear, would be a colossal waste.” </p><p>Emmeline stands as she finishes her monologue, and stoops down to collect all the scarves, beginning to sort them by colour. Andromeda sits stunned in front of the mirror, the image of herself in a draughty old manor with a detestable husband and entitled children hanging over her like a ghost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. oh, our lives don't collide, i'm aware of this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ted, tell me again how you’re expecting this girl to get from London to Wolverhampton on her own, without taking the train, in the space of less than a minute?” </p><p>Ted rolls his eyes good-naturedly at his father, who – even having a wizard for a son – still can’t begin to wrap his head around apparition, or nearly any other wizarding practice. </p><p>“Hard to explain, Dad. But she’ll manage it just fine, she grew up in a wizarding family.” </p><p>William Tonks nods, but still looks skeptical. Ted is sure his father is about to launch into another series of questions, when a clattering in the kitchen draws both their attention. They glance at each other, both trying to stifle their laughter. Ted’s sister is the biggest klutz he’s ever known. </p><p>“Lizzie,” he calls, “you alright?” </p><p>“She’s fine!” his mother shouts back. </p><p>Elizabeth Tonks emerges from the kitchen, pouting at having been sent away again. </p><p>“This girl better be really something Ted,” Lizzie grouses “because Mum’s gone absolutely batty trying to impress her with cakes.” </p><p>Ted laughs, while his sister continues to pout. When he’d asked his mother – weeks before the break – if he could invite Andromeda around for the holidays, she had been thrilled – until he had let slip that Andromeda was from a wealthy family. Since then she had been frantically cooking, and cleaning the house to within an inch of its life, while Ted and his sister had tried to stay out of her way. Even when he’d reassured her, at length, that Andromeda didn’t expect – or want – anything fancy, Cynthia Tonks had continued her campaign to put the house in order, going so far as to send his poor father up onto the roof to fix the Christmas decorations. </p><p>Despite the face he puts on for his mother, Ted is nervous about Andromeda’s visit as well. He knows that his home is much less than what Andromeda is used to; a modest, muggle home, in a barely middle-class neighbourhood, in a manufacturing town. Andromeda is from an obscenely wealthy pureblood family, grew up in a manor, on an estate. He knew all of this going in, but Hogwarts is something of an equalizer – everyone wears the same uniform, eats the same food, sleeps in the same dormitories. Only once he was back in his somewhat battered childhood bedroom did he realize that inviting Andromeda Black to his house may not have been his brightest idea. </p><p>He is chewing on his thumbnail, drawing disgusted looks from his sister, when there is a knock at the door.  </p><p><i>Well,</i> he thinks, rushing to answer the door before his sister can, <i>too late to back out now</i>. </p><p>Ted is struck speechless immediately upon opening the door. Andromeda Black is standing on his doorstep in a grey overcoat, with her hair pulled back from her face, and wearing a pale red lipstick that he immediately wants to kiss off of her. </p><p>“<i>Wow</i>.” </p><p><i>Very smooth, Ted</i>, he internally chastises. He clears his throat. </p><p>“I mean, <i>‘Hello Andromeda, you look lovely.’</i>” </p><p>Andromeda laughs lightly, and a pretty blush springs up on her face. </p><p>“This is alright then? Muggle appropriate? You need to tell me if I look ridiculous, because I don’t know what normal muggle attire is and Emmeline was absolutely no help.” </p><p>For the first time, Ted realizes that Andromeda looks quite nervous. He’s never really seen it before, so it initially takes him aback, but then he’s just relieved he’s not the only one. They’re both a bit out of their respective comfort zones here, but the fact that she’s put so much thought into what to wear to his home makes his heart do a funny little skip it’s never done before.  </p><p>“You look wonderful Dromeda, really. Unless you’ve got some sort of elaborate corset under that coat, you’re golden.” </p><p>She laughs again, but it’s freer this time. </p><p>“Well, now I feel foolish having wasted my finest corset on this evening.” </p><p>She gives him a cheeky little smile that lets him know she’s kidding, and he’s about to open the door to properly let her in when his father shouts from the sitting room. </p><p>“For the love of God, Ted, let the poor girl in and shut the door! It’s freezing outside and I’m not paying to heat the whole street.” </p><p>Ted is the one to blush this time, even though Andromeda is politely restraining herself from laughing. </p><p>Once she’s inside, he takes her coat, <i>‘who knew you were such a gentleman’</i> she quips. He stares stupidly at her, until the self-conscious look comes back to her face. </p><p>“I knew it, I knew this wasn’t something that muggles are wearing!” </p><p>He manages to close his mouth and catch his breath before he responds.  </p><p>“No, no, Dromeda, it is, I promise. I just- you just- Wow. You just look- <i>Wow</i>.” </p><p>Andromeda is wearing a deep navy-blue dress that clings to her, not obscenely, but very flatteringly. It is made from some sort of material that Ted thinks looks very soft, and he has to stop himself from reaching out to touch it. She has a light grey cardigan on top of it, though she’s left it open and it looks cozy rather than professorial. Even though he knows its impolite, Ted looks Andromeda up and down and finds that the dress ends just below her knees, and beneath it she’s wearing dark grey stockings that are obviously made for the cold. She’d taken her boots off at the door, and so she’s in just her stockinged feet, and for some reason this feels so familiar and domestic that it makes Ted’s heart do that same skipping thing it had done at the door. Altogether, she is dressed very appropriately – even quite modestly – but the sight of her in his entryway, out on a limb in muggle clothing for him, makes Ted want nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and never let go. </p><p>He is interrupted from his inarticulate goggling by the arrival of his father in the hallway. </p><p>“What in the world is the hold up, Ted?” he turns to Andromeda, smiling “Hullo, you must be Andromeda. Ted hasn’t shut up about you in months. Please come in, you must be freezing. Come meet everyone.” </p><p>William gives his son an amused look as he shepherds Andromeda into the sitting room, where she is promptly pounced on by Lizzie. </p><p>“Did you fly here on a broomstick?” </p><p>Andromeda looks only slightly bewildered by the immediate question, sitting down primly on the couch William had indicated. </p><p>“Elizabeth, don’t be rude,” William scolds his daughter “introduce yourself to our guest before you start bombarding her with questions.” </p><p>Ted slides into the room behind his father, having regained a bit of composure, before sitting down next to Andromeda. </p><p>“Or maybe just don’t bombard her with questions,” he adds. </p><p>His sister scowls at him, but introduces herself properly, before returning to her original question. Ted rolls his eyes and turns to Andromeda. </p><p>“You don’t have to answer her questions. I’ve already tried to explain apparition about a thousand times.” </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Andromeda smiles at him, then at his sister “I’m really not much of a flier, to be honest, and it’s really a nightmare in a dress.” </p><p>Elizabeth nods seriously, as if she too has attempted flying in a dress. </p><p>-- </p><p>When they sit down to eat, Andromeda is obviously startled by the amount of food. To be fair, his mother had gone way overboard – they were five people and absolutely did not need a turkey, two chickens, a bowl of mashed potatoes larger than Ted’s head, what appeared to be the entire greengrocer’s stock, three trays of rolls, a massive tureen of gravy, and five cakes. </p><p>“Cynthia, did you leave anything behind at the store?” </p><p>Even having been in the house while the food had been purchased and prepared, William Tonks was obviously taken aback by the sheer quantity. </p><p>“Of course William, don’t be ridiculous.” </p><p>His mother bustled in and out of the kitchen busily and Elizabeth turned to mutter in Ted’s ear. </p><p>“Yeah, there’s all of three radishes left for the Cavanaughs up the road.” </p><p>On his other side, Andromeda is squeezing his hand. </p><p>“This isn’t all for my benefit I hope Ted,” she whispers to him. </p><p>He shrugs, somewhat guiltily. </p><p>“Sorry, I might have accidentally let slip that your family’s well off.” </p><p>Andromeda squeezes his hand tighter. </p><p>When they all sit down at the table – his mother only after much badgering from Ted and his father that <i>really, there’s enough food</i> – it’s only briefly silent before Lizzie has launched into a story about the neighbour she’s sure has been stealing from their garden. Everyone helps themselves to food, barely making a dent in it, before his mother starts in on her questioning of Andromeda. Even though Ted knows his mother is highly class conscious and wants to make a good impression, he also knows that it won’t stop her from grilling Andromeda a bit in an attempt to judge their potential to marry and give her grandchildren. Ted only hopes that she’ll be brief and not too prying. </p><p>“So Andromeda,” she begins, “what do your parents do?” </p><p>Andromeda blanches, and Ted would bury his face in his hands if he could. Trust his mother to start off with a usually innocuous question and immediately trigger a landmine. To her credit, Andromeda recovers more quickly than he would have in her position. </p><p>“Oh,” she starts, “well, my father works in banking, and my mother mostly stays home and plans parties.” </p><p>She says the second half of her sentence with a bite of derisiveness that Ted is sure his parents have missed, but that both amuses and impresses him. </p><p>“Oh really? She doesn’t get bored by that?” </p><p>Andromeda pauses, and he can tell she’s trying to hold her tongue. </p><p>“I don’t think so, although I can’t quite understand it. I’d be bored to death within a week.” </p><p>Ted thinks he sees a small smile on his mother’s face, but can’t tell for sure. </p><p>“I imagine I would be as well, to be honest. So, do you have plans for a career after school then?” </p><p>Ted tries not to cringe, that’s another loaded subject in the Black household. Nonetheless, Andromeda answers without missing a beat. </p><p>“I’d very much like to be a Healer – I believe you call them doctors? – though I’m told that the program is extraordinarily competitive. I suppose we’ll see, we still have NEWTS to sit, after all.” </p><p>At his parents’ perplexed look, Ted clarifies. </p><p>“Wizarding A-levels.” </p><p>“That’s wonderful,” his mother smiles, “and do you have any siblings?” </p><p><i>Jesus,</i> thinks Ted, <i>what isn’t a landmine?</i> </p><p>“Two sisters,” Andromeda nods “one older, one younger.” </p><p>“Are you close?” </p><p>Andromeda takes her longest pause yet and sips her drink before replying. </p><p>“When we were younger, not so much anymore. Narcissa and I get on mostly, she’s the youngest, but she can be a bit spoiled – I suppose part of that’s the age she is, but she’s the favourite, so she’s used to having her way.” </p><p>“And your older sister?” </p><p>Ted knows that if Andromeda were any worse at putting her best face forward, his mother would have read the tension in her expression and stopped prying. He considers intervening, but he knows Andromeda well enough to know that she wouldn’t care for it, so he keeps his mouth shut. </p><p>“Bellatrix. We’ve had something of a falling out. She’s not a very nice person.” </p><p>Ted can’t help himself, and mutters, loud enough for the table to hear. </p><p>“Understatement of the year.” </p><p>Andromeda smiles fondly at him, which throws him for a bit of a loop. </p><p>“Ted’s right, I’m afraid. She’s really quite wretched.” </p><p>Somehow that is what breaks the tension. His mother laughs. Andromeda laughs. Before he knows it, the whole table is laughing heartily, about Bellatrix Black of all things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i see a little house on the hill and children's names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they’ve eaten, Ted takes Andromeda on a walk through the neighbourhood in an effort to avoid Elizabeth’s pestering. And his mother’s pestering, if he’s honest. </p><p>The night is cold, and the pavement is covered by a thin layer of ice, but they’re both old enough to do magic away from school and they put up a warming charm that makes it just pleasantly brisk. Andromeda is still laughing about a story his mother had told over dinner, a tale that had involved a much younger Ted getting stuck in the neighbour’s dog door. Ted is more than willing to be laughed at if it means that Andromeda is laughing, because he’s missed her laughter. As their final year of school progressed, Andromeda’s family had been applying more pressure than ever, and he rarely hears her really laugh anymore. </p><p>She’s mostly composed herself by the time they reach the small park that is their destination. There is a rickety swing set, a dangerously leaning slide, and a small spinning merry-go-round with all but one of the bars missing. Ted steers them towards the merry-go-round and clears the snow and ice off with a spell before sitting, holding a hand out to Andromeda to join him. </p><p>She drops down next to him and lets out a small squeak of surprise when the wheel moves, pulling her feet from underneath her and making her grab onto Ted for balance.  </p><p>“Have I finally swept you off your feet?” </p><p>Andromeda snorts, rolling her eyes at the cheesy line, but the smile doesn’t leave her face. </p><p>“Why yes, Ted. Congratulations, this prison exercise yard is what has finally won me over.” </p><p>It’s Ted’s turn to laugh. </p><p>“Dromeda, this is a children’s playground.” </p><p>Her eyebrows jump into her hairline, and her voice is beyond skeptical when she speaks. </p><p>“You’re joking.” </p><p>Ted shakes his head and she looks genuinely alarmed. </p><p>“Ted, a child would maim themselves here! It’s nothing but jagged edges and rusty nails! There’s a pile of broken glass underneath the swing set!” </p><p>Ted can’t help the fond smile on his face, sure that Andromeda is a moment away from fixing the damage herself and applying cushioning charms for good measure. </p><p>“I played here as a kid, and I’ve survived to adulthood,” he needles her. </p><p>“And I’m sure that’s only down to a fortunate combination of accidental magic and your mother’s vigilance,” she tuts, “if I ever let our children within twenty metres of such a place, I want you to have me assessed for spell damage.” </p><p>Ted feels as if all the breath has been sucked from his body. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>He sees the exact moment that Andromeda realizes what she’s said. Her face drains of all colour, her mouth hanging open indelicately. </p><p>“I-” she stammers, “I don’t mean-” </p><p>He interrupts her stuttering. </p><p>“Do you think about that? Us having children?” </p><p>The way she immediately turns a deep shade of scarlet and looks anywhere but at him answers the question for her. </p><p>-- </p><p>Andromeda cannot believe the words that have just come out of her mouth. She very sincerely wishes that the ground would open up and swallow her – she'd even consider it a kindness for Bellatrix to pop out of the shrubbery and mercy kill her right then and there. <i>Our children</i> – how could she have slipped up so monumentally and let those words come out? She didn’t even like admitting to herself that it was something she’d thought about, never mind blurting it out to Ted.  </p><p>“No,” she croaks, backpedaling hard, “of course not. I meant <i>my</i> children.” </p><p>She desperately hopes that she sounds convincing, but the logical part of her knows that Ted isn’t stupid and she’s not making an especially strong case. Maybe there’s some traffic she could walk into, the muggles do seem terribly fond of their speeding metal death machines. Andromeda is so caught up in her mortification that she barely hears Ted when he speaks. </p><p>“Because I do. Think about it, I mean.” </p><p>He says it so quietly that she’s sure she’s imagined it. When she turns to face him, his cheeks have gone pink but his eyes have that soft, fond look that simultaneously terrifies her and makes her feel as though everything is right in the world. </p><p>“You do?” </p><p>She barely whispers the question, afraid she’s misheard him, but he just nods, looking as serious as she’s ever seen him. </p><p>“Not in an immediate sort of way, of course, we’re not even out of school yet. But, you know, in the future.” </p><p>He pauses, looking nervous, but continues. </p><p>“I want a future with you Andromeda, and everything that comes with it. I know it would be hard, and maybe it’s not even what you want, but I just wanted you to know that I think about it. That it’s something that I want. That if you decide to take a chance on me – on us – that I’m all in. Because I’m in love with you, and I want a life with you.” </p><p>“Ted-” she starts, blinking furiously because she refuses to cry.  </p><p>He interrupts, seemingly determined to say his piece before she can argue. </p><p>“And I know how much you’d be giving up, your family and everything else, so I understand if you don’t feel the same. I don’t want to force you, or pressure you, I just want you to know that if it’s something you even think about – us having a future – that I’m willing to work for it. That I want everything that comes with a life, not just the fun stuff.” </p><p>Andromeda has to remind herself to breathe. Ted is looking at her so earnestly, so softly, and with such determination in his eyes. And everything he is offering her is everything she has been working so hard to convince herself she doesn’t want, desperately. Because she knows the consequences. She knows that choosing a life with Ted would mean the end of her life as she currently knows it. She would be immediately and completely disowned, would lose her entire family. It would be dangerous, for the both of them. </p><p>And despite the fact that her father is cold, that her mother is cruel, that Bellatrix genuinely frightens her, and Narcissa gets on her last nerve, they are still her family. She still loves them; in the dutiful way she always has done.  </p><p>But with Ted looking at her as though she is the key to his very happiness, she sees another family. One that she can make for herself, that will love her even when she is imperfect and obstinate – that she will love out of more than duty. She sees a future where she has agency, autonomy, and the ability to choose her own path, her own views. Where a career isn’t a pipe dream, and she would be more than a trophy.  </p><p>Suddenly the idea of choosing anything but a life with Ted – a future and a family and a choice – is not an option she would choose even under threat of death. </p><p>And so Andromeda Black makes a choice. One that she knows cannot be taken back.  </p><p>“I do want that Ted. Children with you. A life with you.” </p><p>When she sees the way that Ted’s face positively lights up, just before he pulls her into a breathless kiss, Andromeda knows that she would not take it back for anything in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. but everything is shattering and it's my mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Day finds Andromeda back at the Black Manor.  </p>
<p>She had been under the impression that her family had no plans for the holiday – that she wouldn’t be expected at home – but her mother had neglected to mention that they were to throw an engagement celebration for Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange Christmas Day. Her attendance was not optional. </p>
<p>After the warm family atmosphere at the Tonks’ the previous night, Andromeda found the general chill at home to be more pronounced than ever.  </p>
<p>“It’ll be you next then, Andromeda.” </p>
<p>She had noticed Bellatrix approaching her, but still had to stifle a flinch. Her sister had that effect. </p>
<p>“Yes, I should expect so,” she remarks mildly, “although if Narcissa keeps hanging off Lucius Malfoy like that perhaps it will be a joint wedding.” </p>
<p>Bellatrix spots their youngest sister, making a poor attempt at subtlety as she hangs on the Malfoy boy’s every word, and scoffs.  </p>
<p>“Honestly, the two of them are a perfect couple, hardly a brain cell between them.” </p>
<p>Andromeda rolls her eyes. She is aware that – much as her elder sister tries to hide it – Bellatrix is jealous of Narcissa, who will have her pick of suitors, while Bella’s own betrothal contract had been a herculean effort on their mother’s part. The oldest Black sister had made a reputation for herself that did not impress the mothers of potential suitors, regardless of the status that the family enjoyed. Her pending nuptials to the elder Lestrange boy was proof enough of this, as Rodolphus was known to be something of a chronic philanderer – despite his sloping forehead and bushy, singular eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Has Pericles found a suitable ring yet?” </p>
<p>Andromeda’s attempts at distracting Bellatrix have apparently failed, and she resigns herself to the conversation. Usually mocking Narcissa provides an excellent distraction, but Andromeda shrugs off the failure. </p>
<p>“I imagine I would have heard about it.” </p>
<p>The façade of cold indifference is one that Andromeda has perfected, and she imagines that this evening will be a master class in its use. It helps that Andromeda is an accomplished Occlumens, a talent she never wastes in the presence of her family. She has already felt the prodding attempts at Legilimency from both Bellatrix and her mother more than once since her arrival. </p>
<p>“Yes, he is a bit of a braggart, isn’t he?” </p>
<p>Bellatrix pulls two flutes of champagne from the tray of a passing house-elf and hands one to Andromeda as she continues to scan the room. </p>
<p>Andromeda only hums in response, not wishing to encourage further conversation. As usual, Bellatrix ignores all social cues and continues to speak. </p>
<p>“Well connected, though. Rodolphus as well, though in far more powerful circles. I’m far more pleased with the match than I’ve let on to mother, even though he’s not much to look at.” </p>
<p>Andromeda swallows, her throat feeling tight. She has an idea what Bellatrix means by ‘more powerful circles’, but it wouldn’t do to let her feelings on the matter show.  </p>
<p>“A friend of Rodolphus’ has come tonight who I think you should speak to. You’d do well to start setting yourself up for when you finish at school.” </p>
<p>“What friend is this?” </p>
<p>Andromeda is impressed that she has managed to keep her voice steady, still disinterested, even though she feels as though ice water is running through her veins. </p>
<p>“If mother asks, he’s called Tom Riddle. Soon everyone will know him by a different name though.” </p>
<p>Andromeda’s heart drops into her stomach. She knows exactly who Bellatrix is talking about, had been worried for months that her sister had fallen in with that crowd. A small part of her, the one that remembers Bella as she was when they were small, is horrified. Mostly, she’s unsurprised. </p>
<p>Bellatrix had always had rougher edges than her sisters, always quicker with a jinx or a curse, but it wasn’t until her fifth year at school that she’d gotten into truly dark magic. For years, Andromeda had ignored it, had rationalized her sister’s behaviour – until she had been on the receiving end of Bella’s rage herself. Until blood supremacism and cruelty had become Bellatrix’s only real personality traits. </p>
<p>Andromeda wants more than anything to escape this conversation, to escape this house and not return, but she knows that she needs more time. If she’s going to leave, and not get both Ted and herself killed in the process, she needs to have a well-crafted plan. Currently she has no such plan, and so she steels herself for an evening of small talk with Bellatrix and the terrorists she associates with, knowing in her heart that this will be the last time she steps foot in her childhood home without the risk of significant violence. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>It is Narcissa who finds her, alone in the library, examining the family tapestry. Andromeda had taken her leave of the party quietly, hoping to avoid their mother’s scrutiny, but desperate to escape from Rodolphus’ brother Rabastan, the absolute letch. She knew someone would notice her absence sooner or later, and is relieved that it was Narcissa rather than Bellatrix – or worse, Druella. </p>
<p>“How come you left the party, Andi?” </p>
<p>While her youngest sister had become insufferable at school, when they are alone together Andromeda has a soft spot for Narcissa. She is innocent still, in a way that Andromeda doesn’t ever remember being, and far kinder than their other relatives – though this is a trait she has the good sense not to show off in public. Much as Narcissa can be a prissy pain in Andromeda’s ass, she knows that she will miss her youngest sister when she is inevitably disowned. </p>
<p>“Just wanted a moment to myself Cissy. Rodolphus’ brother is an absolute pest.” </p>
<p>Narcissa snickers in an unladylike way that would infuriate their mother, but that warms Andromeda. It shows that her sister is still a young girl of eleven, much as she puts on pretences for others. </p>
<p>“Just think Andi,” she teases “you and Bella could have a double wedding! Sister wives!” </p>
<p>Andromeda scowls at the thought, but laughs nonetheless. The idea really is beyond ridiculous. </p>
<p>“Oh please, Cissy, as if mother would let Rabastan touch me. She’s only married Bella off to Rodolphus because no one else would have her.” </p>
<p>Narcissa seems to consider this, furrowing her brow. </p>
<p>“I can’t picture Bella as someone’s wife. Can you?” </p>
<p>“Not especially, no. Something tells me it will be a less than traditional arrangement.” </p>
<p>Narcissa snickers again. </p>
<p>“I hope she gets pregnant right away, can you imagine? She’ll be so furious to get fat!” </p>
<p>Andromeda laughs at the image of Bellatrix, huge and fuming, but her heart isn’t in it. The idea of her elder sister responsible for a child horrifies her. </p>
<p>“I don’t know that children are in the cards for Bella and Rodolphus, Cissy.” </p>
<p>At that, Narcissa looks horrified. </p>
<p>“Andi, don’t say that!” </p>
<p>Andromeda only shrugs. She knows that Narcissa has always wanted to be a mother, that she eagerly awaits her own betrothal, marriage, and eventual family. Andromeda herself had always been on the fence about the whole thing. She had nothing against the idea of children, but the thought of everything else that came with the pureblood family experience did nothing for her. And Bellatrix, well, the thought of Bellatrix with children is beyond concerning. </p>
<p>“You’ll have children though, won’t you?” </p>
<p>Apparently Narcissa is keen to push the issue.  </p>
<p>Andromeda can hardly tell her sister that, yes, she is quite sure she’ll have children someday, but that they will be half-blood children. That she wants nothing more than to have a family with the muggleborn boy she’s been sneaking around with. She’s quite sure that Narcissa would faint. And then promptly tell their mother. </p>
<p>“Yes Cissy, I’d like to have children,” is what she says instead.  </p>
<p>This seems to satisfy Narcissa, who turns to the tapestry that Andromeda had been looking at when she’d come in. </p>
<p>“What are you looking at this for? You’re not still upset about how your nose came out, are you?” </p>
<p>Andromeda laughs, trust Narcissa to immediately move on to more trivial topics. Though she was still a bit sore about the beak that the weaver had given her.  </p>
<p>Soon it wouldn’t be much of an issue though, she figures, as there would be a scorch mark where her face currently sits. A black mark on the Black family tree, right between Narcissa and Bellatrix. Just like her uncle Alphard one row up and to the left, and great-aunt Cedrella two rows above. </p>
<p>“Only a bit,” she muses, “I was just thinking about the upcoming changes to the tree, is all.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Narcissa pauses “yes, I suppose it will be a bit strange to see Rodolphus’ poorly maintained eyebrow whenever I come looking for a book.” </p>
<p>Andromeda laughs out loud. Of course, she was thinking of her upcoming banishment, and all Narcissa could focus on was Rodolphus Lestrange’s grooming habits. She dearly hoped that Narcissa would one day forgive her for the chaos Andromeda was about to unleash upon their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. only fools do what i do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be the penultimate chapter in this fic, but I have a whole series of one-shots that fit into this same AU. Apparently something about all the free time in isolation has brought out my inner Ted/Andromeda stan. Also, in case it wasn't clear, this fic is something of a prequel to my other story; 'Cautiously Into the Dark'.</p><p>Warning for pretty canon-typical violence. Just Bellatrix being Bellatrix.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of her departure dawns bright and early, and Andromeda Black finds that – far from what she’d expected – she isn’t at all nervous. Her plan, while far from guaranteed, is solid. The potential for repercussions on Ted and his family frightens her, but she finds she isn’t concerned for her own safety. </p><p>She isn’t stupid, of course, and knows that there is a very real possibility that she’ll be killed if her plan fails. But as her last term at school had ticked on, Andromeda had cared less and less about the consequences. Bellatrix was more in league with Tom Riddle – Andromeda refused to call him <i>the Dark Lord</i> – and his cronies every day, and Cygnus and Druella seemed to approve. She knows that, if she were to stay with her family, she would be expected to similarly pledge her allegiance.  </p><p>Before Christmas, she would have scoffed if you’d told her there was anything less palatable than a life with Pericles Parkinson, but now the pug-faced braggart seems like an absolute prize when compared to the idea of becoming a Death Eater. <i>Honestly</i>, what a ridiculous name. </p><p>And so, as she packs her trunk for the final time, Andromeda finds that, in place of the dread she had expected at the finality of leaving her family, she is looking forward to being shot of them entirely. </p><p>Of course, she will miss Narcissa, and she feels a slight pang when she thinks of her newborn cousin, Sirius. Despite the fact that she is about to flee them forever, Andromeda loves her family – is sure she probably always will, against her own better judgement. The thought of never meeting baby Sirius – who, as the new and rightful heir of the Black family, will likely turn out just as prejudiced and nasty as the Lestrange boys – is painful.  </p><p>Andromeda takes a last, perfunctory look at her dormitory, and honestly can’t work out if she’s relieved or disappointed to be leaving. She is saved from having to ponder this any further by the arrival of Emmeline, who had only begun packing that morning and is somehow already ready to leave. </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so nostalgic about this place if I were you, I know for a fact that Cordelia Crabbe and one of the Flint twins shagged in your bed.” </p><p>Andromeda’s face twists in disgust. That sorts that then, she’s relieved to be leaving. </p><p>-- </p><p>Her escape plan begins in earnest on the train. </p><p>If it weren’t for Narcissa, Andromeda would have simply apparated from Hogsmeade and informed her parents that she was leaving via post. But since it was the end of her sister’s first year at school, her parents had insisted on holding a brunch when they returned, and Andromeda – for all that Cissy annoys her – doesn't want to entirely spoil the day for her. </p><p>As soon as the meal has concluded, and Cissy has opened the gifts that will undoubtedly accompany it, Andromeda knows that her sister will beg to go off to the home of some friend or another and her parents will acquiesce. That is when Andromeda plans to make her exit. As soon as Narcissa is out of the house, she will have no reason to stay – and so she won’t. She hasn’t entirely decided whether or not she will explain herself first or simply take off into the night. That decision largely hinges on whether or not Bellatrix is still at the Manor. If Bella is there, Andromeda plans to flee without warning. She has a healthy sense of self-preservation in that respect, if not many others. </p><p>She sits with Narcissa on the train, though she had sent all her things off with Ted when nobody was looking. Emmeline has joined them, along with two of Narcissa’s friends, and Andromeda mostly sits quietly. Her silence is hardly suspicious, she is quiet by nature and has historically had little to say about bouffant hairstyles – the current topic of conversation – but she worries that the way Emmeline keeps glancing at her is getting noticeable. Emmeline, of course, knows of her plans for after Narcissa’s brunch. Andromeda makes sure to level her with a pointed, but discrete, glare.  </p><p>As Narcissa and her friends continue to drone on about various fashionable things to do to their hair, Andromeda runs through her escape plan again in her mind. She has had it memorized for weeks, but given that her continuing existence hinges on the plan going perfectly, she goes through it until she's given herself a headache nonetheless. </p><p>First, her Gringott’s vault. Her parents had set aside not inconsiderable funds for her wedding and, given that they were in her own name, she had complete access to them. She had slowly been emptying the fund since Christmas, when she had decided to run, and now all of the money set aside for her arranged marriage was in Ted’s vault. Andromeda was grateful for the discretion of goblins, for any loose lips on their end would have finished her. Beyond gold, she had decided to keep only what she’d brought to school with her. Most of the rest was fussy dress robes and gaudy jewellery anyways, neither of which she had any use for. The things she really valued – books, a handful of more practical clothing, and one or two photographs – were things she brought with her to Hogwarts anyways. Now those things, too, were with Ted.  </p><p>Next, in preparation for the wrath of her family, she had insisted that Ted put more protection around his own family’s home. As soon as she had returned to Hogwarts in January, Andromeda had reached out to her Uncle Alphard. He was clever and well connected, and had been her favourite as a child. Most importantly, he too had been cast out of the family for what they had deemed an improper liaison. He had been thrilled to help and had happily gone about setting wards around the Tonks’ home. He had also helped Andromeda with the rest of her plan, sharing lessons learned from his own impromptu flight from pureblood society. </p><p>She was to leave as little trail as possible. When Uncle Alphard had left, he had made the mistake of going straight to the home of the man they had caught him with. The two of them had barely made it out of the encounter alive, and now lived in an unplottable home under a heavy Fidelius charm, out of an abundance of caution even nearly a decade later. Their caution would now work in Andromeda’s favour, as they had offered her and Ted a place to hide out for a bit until the worst of the fallout had passed. </p><p>In the longer term, Andromeda knew that she and Ted would always have to be careful. They would have to ward any home they shared aggressively and always keep their heads on a swivel in public. She hoped that, over time, her family would simply choose to ignore her existence – like her great-aunt Cedrella who had married a Weasley and was now simply never spoken of, as if she’d never existed. In time, if she and Ted found a middle ground between keeping their heads down and being visible enough to be undesirable targets, she hoped that they too would simply be ignored as Cedrella Weasley had been. Though, as long as Bellatrix was alive, Andromeda would always be on alert. </p><p>“Andi!”  </p><p>She was brought out of her musings by Narcissa’s shrill voice. Blinking, she turned back to her sister, who was looking at her expectantly. </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>Narcissa rolls her eyes exasperatedly and her two friends titter beside her. </p><p>“Have you not been listening to me?” </p><p>“That depends,” Andromeda responds “are you still talking about bouffants?” </p><p>Narcissa rolls her eyes again – Andromeda hopes they stick like that – and Emmeline chuckles beside her. </p><p>“No darling,” she prods Andromeda “that was ages ago. We’ve moved on to Hair-Curling Potion.” </p><p>Andromeda scoffs. </p><p>“Honestly Cissy, you’re the only one in here who needs it,” she indicates her own curly hair and Emmeline’s stylish cornrows, “besides, this is the last hour you have without Bella mocking you, and you’re wasting it on hair potions?” </p><p>Narcissa looks to be considering her words, lips pursed. </p><p>“You know, Bella wouldn’t look nearly so dishevelled if she’d only use a drop of Sleek Easy’s. I’ve been telling her that for years.” </p><p>It was Andromeda’s turn to roll her eyes, as Emmeline bursts into laughter beside her. </p><p>“I would very much like to be there when you tell her that, Narcissa,” Emmeline laughs, undeterred by the younger girl’s indignant look. </p><p>-- </p><p>Cygnus and Druella meet them on the platform, though their attentions are mostly focused on Narcissa. </p><p>“Andromeda,” her mother seems to notice her at last, “where are your things?” </p><p>“I sent them ahead with Topsy.”  </p><p>Andromeda feels a bit bad about throwing the family elf under the proverbial bus, but the chances that her parents will confirm this are beyond slim. Her suspicions are confirmed when her mother only nods disinterestedly and turns to guide Narcissa through the barrier. Andromeda rolls her eyes behind her mother’s back, and is surprised to find her father smirking at her. Cygnus takes her arm and they turn to follow Cissy and Druella. </p><p>“How was your term, then, Andromeda?” </p><p>She is surprised at her father’s question, but doesn’t let it show. Cygnus Black is not generally interested in the lives of his daughters, and Andromeda – as the middle child – has always been something of an afterthought since Narcissa was born. Even so, between her parents, she has always preferred her father. Where Cygnus is merely disinterested, Druella is actively cruel – Andromeda can easily see where Bellatrix picked up the trait. </p><p>“Fine, though I’m relieved to have finished my NEWTs.” </p><p>Her father nods, spiriting them both through the barrier and out onto the muggle side of King’s Cross. Andromeda can see mother and Cissy off in the distance, both sticking out immensely in their elaborate robes. Her own attire is considerably more understated, though she supposes still odd by muggle standards. Her father smirks again, seeming to have picked up on his middle daughter’s train of thought. </p><p>“Every year I tell your mother to tone it down, and every year she refuses. I don’t care for pandering to the muggles any more than she does, of course, but it’s hardly appropriate to make such a scene. The year Bellatrix started at school the Ministry had to send a team of obliviators to clean up in her wake after the swan’s head on her hat started spouting off curses. I put my foot down about sentient headwear after that, at the least.” </p><p>Andromeda is unable to hold back a surprised laugh. She had never heard that story. The smirk remains on Cygnus’ face, and it occurs to her that this may be the most she has ever seen her father show an emotion other than boredom or distaste. Something twists in her gut when she realizes this. Despite his immense wealth and power, Andromeda is quite sure that her father is a deeply unhappy man. She swallows the lump in her throat and pushes on, ignoring the stares of nearby muggles. </p><p>“I suppose I shouldn’t mention the bonnet of bees she wore to drop me off for third year then?” </p><p>Cygnus lets out a bark of laughter, and Andromeda finds herself furiously blinking back tears. </p><p>-- </p><p>The table is set extravagantly for brunch: silver trays laden with pastries, towers of ornately cut fruit, floating chafing dishes filled with meat and vegetables of every kind, chilled carafes with a variety of juices, and two steaming samovars – tea and coffee, respectively. There is even a house elf standing in the corner at what appears to be an omelette station. All this for only five people – six if Bellatrix has dragged along Rodolphus. </p><p>Andromeda sees a house elf bringing Druella a tray full of mimosas, and very much wishes she could have something stronger. She knows she needs to keep a clear head though, and pours herself a glass of pumpkin juice instead. </p><p>“Bellatrix,” Druella pins her eldest daughter with a look, “have you been to see your aunt Walburga and cousin Sirius yet?” </p><p>Andromeda can tell by Bellatrix’s expression that she definitely has <i>not</i> kept up with this particular family duty. Despite her magical skill, her poker face isn’t nearly as good as Andromeda’s. That, and Andromeda knows that Bella despises children. </p><p>“No,” Bellatrix practically winces, “I didn’t want to interrupt. Aunt Walburga surely must be exhausted.” </p><p>Druella tuts, and Andromeda can see Bellatrix flinch from the stinging hex shot her way. She tries to mask it, but her anger makes her more reactive. </p><p>“You’ll have to go this week then; we can’t be the last to meet the heir. Take Andromeda with you, she’s better with children anyways.” </p><p>Bella nods, but looks as though she’s swallowed something very sour. Andromeda just sips her pumpkin juice, happy to be excluded from the conversation. </p><p>“Mummy, I want to go visit baby Sirius.” Bless Narcissa and her naïve interruption. </p><p>Druella nods indulgently, her demeanour completely different with her youngest daughter. </p><p>“Of course, Cissy, you and I will go this weekend. Cygnus, would you owl your sister about it?” </p><p>Cygnus only nods, buttering a scone and largely ignoring the conversation. </p><p>“Andromeda,” Druella continues, “you’ll go with your sister tomorrow. You can stay with the baby while Bella and Walburga catch up.” </p><p>Andromeda sees Bellatrix’s scowl deepen and, as much as she would be dreading the visit, only nods placidly. She’ll be long gone by tomorrow. </p><p>-- </p><p>Narcissa throws a slight wrench in her plan by sticking around after brunch. Apparently she is in some sort of fight with the two girls from the train, her closest friends, and has decided to snub them. Instead of disappearing off to some other pureblood Manor house, as she <i>always</i> does after a family brunch, Narcissa stays put, taking tea with their mother in the main sitting room. Much as she had hoped to spare Narcissa from the immediate fallout, Andromeda knows she cannot put off her departure any longer – not even for her sister. </p><p>Given that Bellatrix is still skulking about the Manor – and skulking is the correct term, she had been thoroughly dressed down by their mother at brunch – Andromeda knows that she will have to make a quick and quiet exit. She has changed into more casual clothing – slacks and a short-sleeved men’s undershirt – to dispel any ideas that she planned to go anywhere, and has her wand in a disillusioned holster strapped to her forearm. There is nothing left at the Manor that she plans to bring with her, so her hands are empty and she looks very much like she’s settling in for an evening of reading in the library. </p><p>Bellatrix’s voice stops her in the hallway off the main foyer. </p><p>“Going somewhere Drommy?” </p><p>Andromeda cringes at the hated childhood nickname and tries to calm her racing heart. </p><p>“To the library, Trixie.” </p><p>Might as well get a few shots of her own in. She knows that it’s worked when Bellatrix’s sneer turns into a scowl.  </p><p>“Funny,” her sister’s sneer returns, “your preferred route to the library bypasses the foyer entirely.” </p><p>Andromeda raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“That’s an odd fact to keep tucked away Bella, even for you. Besides, where else could I possibly be going on a rainy Saturday afternoon?” </p><p>Bellatrix smirks in her unsettling way. </p><p>“Where else indeed. Perhaps out to rendezvous with that Mudblood you’re so fond of?” </p><p>Andromeda tries to tamp down the fear that threatens to take her over. There is no possible way that Bellatrix knows about Ted. Is there? They have been beyond careful, beyond vigilant. But Bellatrix is unpredictable, and paranoid. If anyone were to ferret out her secret, she knows it would be Bellatrix. Her sister is determined enough, clever enough, and vindictive enough to stop at nothing to get what she wants – even if it was only finding some embarrassing piece of blackmail material on Andromeda.  </p><p>But why is she only bringing it up now? Andromeda knows her sister well enough to know that she wouldn’t have been able to keep something this scandalous to herself over brunch. So she takes a risk and bluffs. </p><p>“Are you really on this again Bella,” she rolls her eyes, “I thought you knew better than to take anything Cordelia Crabbe says at face value.” </p><p>The look of pure malice that shines on Bellatrix’s face suggests that Andromeda’s bluff had been a mistake. </p><p>“Oh, I do, dear Drommy,” she all but snarls, “but I’ve just had the most interesting conversation with Antonin Dolohov, who is just positive that he saw you out in Muggle London over Christmas. Now, of course I told Antonin that he must be mistaken – that my sister would never be out with the filthy muggles – but he insisted. Even described that dark girl you’re always hanging around with down to the hairstyle.” </p><p>Andromeda is taking in all her possible escape routes, but coming up painfully short. Bella is blocking the doorway, there are anti-apparition wards around the house, and her only possible option is to run back through the kitchen and out the back, through the garden and past the wards. She’s probably just fast enough, but there’s no telling what sort of curses Bella would toss at her as she ran. Andromeda isn’t at all confident that she can maintain any sort of shield charm in a dead sprint. </p><p>“Then,” Bella continues, her own wand already in her hand, “he told me something even juicier. Apparently, while the two of you were <i>trying on muggle clothing</i>, Antonin heard you just going on about how nervous you were <i>to meet his parents</i>. How you were tarting yourself up to meet the Mudblood’s Muggle parents!” </p><p>The end of Bellatrix’s sentence comes out in a shriek, and Andromeda knows it's only a matter of minutes before her parents arrive, alerted by the noise. She has summoned her wand from its holster, and is trying to gauge the amount of time a shield will give her to run. Surely just enough to make it around the pillar outside the kitchen? </p><p>The arrival of her mother in the doorway gives her the window she was looking for. While Bellatrix is momentarily distracted by her presence, Andromeda throws up the strongest shield she can muster and sprints. The pillar cracks behind her from the force of the curse Bella throws, but she is in the kitchen and can see the doorway. She blasts the door open with a <i>Bombarda</i> – not her most sophisticated move, but she refuses to waste time fiddling with the knob – and throws up another shield as she forces her legs to propel her faster. Bella is closer than she would have hoped, and Andromeda can hear her mother’s shrieks added to the rising cacophony. </p><p>She is in the garden, sprinting as fast as her bare feet on the wet grass will allow, when Andromeda feels a sharp slice at her back. Some curse that Bellatrix has thrown has hit her, but she doesn’t have time to consider it – she is nearly at the edge of the wards. Only twenty feet. Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. </p><p>In the millisecond before she apparates away, Andromeda sees Bellatrix’s face, contorted in fury. She sees her mother, trailing behind, but with rage in her eyes. And she sees the twin beams of green light bursting from their wands. </p><p>
  <i>Crack. </i>
</p><p>And then she’s gone, landing on the hard pavement of the apparition point just outside Gringott’s Bank.  </p><p>
  <i>Crack. </i>
</p><p>An alleyway in Wizarding Manchester. </p><p>
  <i>Crack. </i>
</p><p>A peat-bog somewhere in Northern Ireland. </p><p>
  <i>Crack. </i>
</p><p>A maintenance tunnel just off the Northern Line. </p><p>
  <i>Crack. </i>
</p><p>The back entrance of the Hog’s Head Inn. </p><p>She braces herself against the back wall of the pub and vomits. The combination of successive apparition and being attacked by her family has rendered Andromeda a shaking, nauseated mess. She can feel pain and the wet trail of blood down her back, but ignores it for the moment, drawing on her years of training at the hands of the Black family to pull herself together as quickly as she can. </p><p>When she’s sure she’s finished vomiting, Andromeda enters the pub through the back door, keeping her wand out and her back to the wall. She’s only here for the Floo, and she certainly doesn’t need to draw any attention to herself. </p><p>The pub is virtually empty, and Andromeda manages to avoid the eyes of both the barman and the sparse clientele, making it to the Floo without drawing any unwanted attention. She quickly grabs a handful of powder and steps into the fireplace as she drops it, stating her destination as clearly as her shaking voice will allow. </p><p>“The Last Drop.” </p><p>Her destination is a touristy, mixed muggle-wizarding pub in Edinburgh, busy enough at the end of the school term that her arrival goes unnoticed by everyone but the man waiting for her. </p><p>“Andromeda!” </p><p>She has never been so grateful to see her Uncle Alphard in her life, and he quickly sweeps her into his arms, apparating them both from the pub in an instant. </p><p>When they land in the small laneway that leads up to her uncle’s home, Andromeda has to brace her hands on her knees as she’s sick again. </p><p>-- </p><p>The hours that Ted spends waiting for Andromeda to show up at her uncle’s house feel like the longest stretch of his life thus far. </p><p>They had agreed that it would be safest if Ted went straight home with Andromeda’s uncle from the train, though the illogical, caveman part of his brain had screamed at him to go with Andromeda to face her family. The thinking part of his brain – and Andromeda’s absolute refusal – had reminded him that this would likely just make a bad situation worse for all involved. Andromeda knew her family best; could handle herself better than they likely realized. </p><p>And so, Ted found himself spending the day with the only relatives of Andromeda’s who wouldn’t curse him on sight. </p><p>Everything he had ever heard about the Black family had given him a certain set of expectations – formality, propriety, vague hostility, and a lingering darkness – that he’d had completely turned upside down upon meeting Alphard Black. He held a physical resemblance to both Andromeda and Bellatrix that made it obvious he was in fact a Black – dark, curly hair, sharp, high cheekbones, and the same dark eyes as both sisters – but beyond that Ted could see little evidence of his strict pureblood origins. </p><p>When Alphard Black had greeted him, at a newspaper stand on the muggle side of King’s Cross, Ted had been surprised to find himself face-to-face with a pleasant looking man in his mid-forties, dressed in casual slacks and a polo shirt, his hair long, mussed, and held away from his face with a pair of fashionable sunglasses. He had greeted Ted with a smile and a handshake, even bought him a soda from the stand – navigating muggle money and conventions with an ease that Ted had never seen from Andromeda. </p><p>His home was just as much of a surprise. The way Andromeda described the dark, elegant Manor house that her parents lived in was what Ted had prepared himself for, and so the small, cheerful cottage they’d apparated to had thrown him off. When they’d entered the property line, Ted could feel the wards assess him and – deciding he posed no threat – admit him, and as soon as they’d entered it was obvious that it was a wizarding household, but it wasn’t at all what he’d expected. </p><p>The cottage seemed to be all one floor, but it was spread out and spacious in a way that the exterior had not suggested. The walls were painted a pale yellow, and the back wall seemed to be made mostly of windows, bathing the entire space in a pleasant, natural light. One half of the cottage was taken up by a sitting room, holding a large, squashy looking couch, along with a matching loveseat and two chairs, all clustered around a stone fireplace with a small coffee table in front of it. There were chopped logs leaning against one wall, pressing into the arm of the nearest chair. Opposite the sitting room there was a spacious kitchen, with vegetables that seemed to be cutting themselves, and a lazy looking broom that was doing laps of the floor. Something was cooking on the stove that was steaming up the far window, and that Ted thought smelled delicious. There was a small dining table just off the kitchen, but it was mostly covered in loose parchment, quills, and leather-bound books. </p><p>Ted is given a quick tour, and, aside from what he’d seen upon entering, there are four other rooms: a tidy bathroom, a small library, a master bedroom, and a small guest room – where he is instructed to leave his things.  </p><p>Alphard is just giving Ted an explanation of some of the trickier wards on the house, when the back-door swings open and another man comes tripping in, cursing, and startling Ted. </p><p>“Alphard!” he exclaims, in an accent that Ted guesses is French, “If you keep leaving that ridiculous bicycle on the back steps, I am going to jinx it! This is the third time this week I have nearly fallen to my death over it!” </p><p>The man is taller than Alphard but shorter than Ted, blond, fair skinned – if flushed from his rant – and wiry in a way that Ted thinks would make him an excellent Seeker. He tilts his head minutely upon noticing Ted. </p><p>“Your niece looks different than I remember.” </p><p>Only when Alphard lets out a loud guffaw does Ted realize the man is joking – his face has remained entirely impassive. </p><p>“Eloi, don’t be an ass, you knew Ted was coming. Ted, this is my husband, Eloi.” </p><p>The blond man – Eloi – scoffs at Alphard, though Ted notices that his eyes are soft and his tone joking. </p><p>“Husband? Non. Absolument non. At best, we are live-in lovers.” </p><p>Alphard only rolls his eyes and laughs, poking his head into the refrigerator in the corner and gesturing for Ted to sit. </p><p>“Oh come now, I was disowned for you, I’m sure you can do a bit better than live-in lover.” </p><p>The way that Eloi laughs and swats at Alphard suggests that this is a running joke, and Ted can’t stop himself from smiling. If this is a possibility for life post-banishment, he sincerely hopes that he and Andromeda are able to have this comfortable happiness. </p><p>The thought of Andromeda makes his stomach flip unpleasantly. She would be back at the Manor by now. Was she alright? Would he even know if something had happened to her? </p><p>Eloi misreads his discomfort. </p><p>“Were you not informed of our living situation, Ted?” </p><p>Ted has to pause a moment to reorient himself, pulling out of dark thoughts about what could be happening to the woman he loves. </p><p>“Huh?” both Alphard and Eloi are looking at him with concern, and he realizes what he has been asked, “No, no. I mean, yes – I was informed. It’s fine, I don’t care about that. Just, Andromeda’s probably with them now. How are we meant to know if she’s okay?” </p><p>Both men seem to relax, almost imperceptibly, and Alphard sits next to Ted on the couch. </p><p>“Sorry Ted, this is the worst bit – the waiting. But Andi’s smart, and she’s tougher than most people give her credit for – you'd have to be with a nightmare like Bellatrix around the house. I’m meeting her at the rendezvous point in about an hour and a half, but until then we’re just going to have to sit tight, I’m afraid.” </p><p>Ted is only able to nod, miserably, terrified for Andromeda’s safety and unable to do anything to help. </p><p>-- </p><p>“They should have been back by now,” Ted is frantic, pacing the length of the cottage while Eloi tidies the already compulsively clean kitchen, “they’re nearly three hours late!” </p><p>When the first hour had passed with no word, Eloi had reassured him that Alphard was compulsively late as a rule, and that it was nothing to worry about. As they had come up on two hours, the other man had looked nervous – though he’d been trying to hide it from Ted – and had begun to tidy anything and everything. Now, with Alphard and Andromeda having been expected back three hours prior, Ted was nearly tearing his hair out with worry, on the verge of tears, and Eloi had taken to aggressively scrubbing the kitchen counters down – by hand, wand tucked away and forgotten. </p><p>A crashing at the door startles them both out of their anxious spiralling, Eloi dropping his scrub brush and rushing to the door with Ted on his heels. The sight that greets them is horrifying.  </p><p>When the door swings all the way open, Ted doesn’t immediately recognize that the form entering the house is two separate people. From his spot in the middle of the room, all he can properly discern is a mass of dark, curly hair, a tangle of limbs, and a whole lot of blood. By the time he reaches the door, he sees that Alphard has staggered in – still in his cheerful polo shirt and slacks – with Andromeda draped over his shoulder in a sort of fireman’s carry. Ted can’t tell which of them is bleeding, there’s so much blood, but he has a horrible feeling that it’s Andromeda. She doesn’t seem to be conscious. </p><p>Eloi springs into action quickly, helping Alphard carry Andromeda into the warmth of the sitting room and clearing away a spot on the carpet to lay her down. Ted, still shell-shocked from their entrance, manages to pull himself back into the present when he sees the Frenchman casting a diagnostic charm over Andromeda. </p><p>“What happened?” he croaks, “Is she alright?” </p><p>Andromeda is unconscious, muddy, soaking wet, and barefoot. She’s wearing a baggy t-shirt that Ted can tell was originally white, but is now soaked in blood and covered in grime. Eloi is bent over her, deep in concentration as he sweeps his wand over her in broad strokes and mutters in French. Alphard, comparatively clean and dry, guides Ted back into the kitchen and summons two chairs for them, pushing Ted down until he’s sitting. He still hasn’t answered the question. </p><p>“Does he know what he’s doing?” Ted can’t help but glance over to Eloi, a man he has just met, who has his wand trained on the most important person in Ted’s life. </p><p>Alphard waves that particular concern away, “Eloi is a trained combat healer, he fought with the Free French.” </p><p>Ted can only nod, he feels frozen with fear. Alphard notices and takes his hand. </p><p>“She hasn’t been unconscious long, Ted. I think part of it is just the exhaustion of successive apparition, it takes a good while to get used to.” </p><p>“And the blood?” Ted’s voice breaks when he speaks. </p><p>“My best guess is Bellatrix, although I wouldn’t rule out Druella either. She said something glanced off her on her way out. I think the white shirt makes it look worse.” </p><p>Ted glances towards Andromeda’s prone form laid out on the carpet. He’s vaguely aware that he’s started crying.  </p><p>“Alphard,” Eloi calls from the sitting room, “do we still have that Dittany in the pantry?” </p><p>“I think so,” Alphard replies, “let me check. Do you need anything else?” </p><p>“Bring me my kit, there should be a Blood Replenishing Potion in it. And get a clean shirt. Perhaps some trousers as well.” </p><p>Alphard is up and moving before Eloi has even finished his sentence, digging through what must be the pantry. Ted is still frozen in his chair, unable to take his eyes off Andromeda.  </p><p>“Ted,” Eloi calls, “can you do a gentle cleaning charm?” </p><p>Ted nods mutely; he’d gotten an O on his Charms NEWT – Flitwick had been so pleased he hadn’t waited to tell him. The memory from earlier that same day feels so long ago. </p><p>“Come here,” Eloi instructs him, “I need you to clean up some of this blood and dirt while I work.” </p><p>Having a task snaps Ted out of his stupor a bit, though he can’t bear to look at Andromeda’s face as he works – he's sure he’ll lose it if he does. He clears away a mess of blood, dirt, and debris, making sure he’s as gentle with his spellwork as he’s able to be. She flinches beneath his touch, and Ted briefly panics – afraid he’s made everything much worse. </p><p>“Wait,” Eloi holds up a hand, “help me turn her over.” </p><p>They turn Andromeda onto her stomach, and the cause of her bleeding becomes immediately apparent. There is a long, slashing gash from the top of her left shoulder down and across her body, curling around her front and ending just below her ribs on the right side. Eloi curses. </p><p>“Alphard!” he calls, “My kit!” </p><p>Alphard comes rushing back into the room, holding a small and battered black bag. Eloi quickly begins searching through the bag, pulling out bottles of various sizes and shapes. </p><p>“Jesus Merlin!” Alphard exclaims, seeing Andromeda’s back for the first time, “What the absolute fuck happened?! It didn’t look like her back was bleeding!” </p><p>“Masking charm,” Eloi grinds out, “someone modified the curse to add it. To make it more lethal, so that a Healer would not be able to find the source in time. It is illegal to use a curse like this in combat. A war crime.” </p><p>“Bellatrix,” Ted and Alphard say it at the same time, more certain than ever. </p><p>Eloi only hums, never having met the eldest Black sister, and continues working feverishly. </p><p>“Did you find it in time?”  </p><p>It’s Alphard who plucks up the courage to ask, Ted hardly able to breath for his anger. </p><p>“I believe so,” Eloi nods, “but we will not be able to avoid a nasty scar.” </p><p>Ted doesn’t care if she’s covered in scars, as long as Andromeda is safe and alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>